


鲸落

by anliye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anliye/pseuds/anliye
Summary: 哨向paro，短完





	鲸落

1   
鲸在海洋中死后，尸体会缓慢落向海底，供养海中的生物百年之久。   
这便是鲸落，是鲸留给大海和世界，最后的温柔。 

2   
绿间真太郎是在科普读本上看到这段话的，古地球最大的海洋生物留给他的印象只有两个字符——温柔。   
他从未见过鲸，从小在哨兵基地里长大的哨兵，见过的精神体虽然很少，但是——没有鲸。绿间见过青峰大辉的黑豹，见过紫原敦的大象，也见过火神大我的老虎。   
鲸这种美丽的动物，只是存在于绘本书上的图画。在训练精神网和战斗的间隙，他从导师那里听到反复的话语——   
鲸这种巨大的动物，如果能拥有它作为精神体，那人该有多么的强大。   
还有温柔——绿间真太郎在心里默默补充。他抚摸着自己的丹顶鹤——那是他的精神体，美丽优雅且从容。   
与周围的哨兵们格格不入，自己真是个怪人呢，绿间真太郎这么自嘲道。 

3   
——听说了吗，那个没有精神体的向导   
——真是奇怪啊，明明是我们这一批里资质最好的   
——知道吗，据说他的精神体不在他的身边。   
“在背后说人坏话算什么本事！”实渕玲央故意提高说话的声音，那几个人脸一红，，又看到实渕身后走来的赤发少年，终于跑开了。   
“小征，不要生气，他们自己没本事只会说人不好。”   
“我不在意的，实渕。”   
赤发少年微微笑着，他的眸是火焰的暖意，他的眉是海中的新月。赤司征十郎是能力最强的向导，精神网庞大，精神力强悍。   
但没人见过他的精神体。   
实渕玲央和黛千寻是见过的，但仅只是虚影并且就让他们决定对此保持缄默。   
那是鲸，是最美丽的古地球海洋中才有的梦幻生物。 

4   
三年一次的基地交流会，实际上是为了新生的哨兵和向导而存在的集会，让他们相遇。   
没有与任何向导连接成功组成搭档的绿间真太郎，百无聊赖地游荡在夜晚的庭院。他的精神体躁动不安，长鸣着拍打翅膀。绿间跟着鹤往前走，在丛生的草木间，看到了躺着休憩的赤司征十郎。   
他抬头，循着赤发少年的目光——   
美丽的鹤第一次见到遨游在星空中的鲸。   
他听见了隐隐约约的海浪声。 

5   
“鹤？古地球的丹顶鹤吗。”   
“啊，不好意思，打扰到你了吗。”   
“没事，不过——你是哨兵，精神网却这么杂乱。”   
“要我替你疏导吗？”   
精神丝第一次接触，赤司听见了耳边的风声，呼吸里是阳光的香甜。 

6   
“找到合适的向导了吗！”自己的前辈走过来关切的询问。绿间悄悄红了脸，他推了推眼镜，继续做着反应力训练。   
前辈摇了摇头，这个后辈什么都很好，只不过与向导兼容都不好。这样下去，他会因为精神空间压力过大而失去哨兵的能力。   
正要离开，他听见了细如蚊讷的声音——   
“我，我们已经连，连接了。”   
“他很好。” 

7   
“他真的很好吗，小征？”实渕玲央担心地看着赤司征十郎，赤司站在镜子前，摸着自己的左眼不知在想些什么。   
“嗯，绿间很好。”他回过神，略微思考了一下，给出自己最好的评价。   
他能力强大，他的精神体跟我的也相处的很愉快，我们的精神网也很契合。   
实渕张了张嘴，突然不知道该说些什么。黛千寻抬起眼，他的精神体白狐蜷缩在角落，挪了挪身体，尾巴轻微的晃动一下。   
“小少爷，我劝你不要轻易跟人结合。结合和连接是不一样的，优等生是应该知道的。”   
“我知道，谢谢，黛前辈。” 

8   
“很抱歉这么问，但是——它，不能飞吗。我记得古书上的鹤都是会飞的。”赤司征十郎在给绿间做精神梳理的时候问到。   
“应该是会飞的，也会拍打翅膀跃起。但就是不能飞。”   
“赤司。”   
“嗯。”   
“我不是完整的哨兵，我是有残缺的。精神体的鹤不能飞翔，就是体现。”   
绿间任由赤司探索自己的精神空间，他的精神体浮在温和无尽的海上，跟着海浪轻轻摇晃。鲸从水底拍打着尾鳍浮上来，将鹤托在光滑的脊背上。   
他们游向静谧的深海。 

9   
鸟类都是有本能的，本能的去拍打翅膀，本能的向往蓝天，本能的想要飞翔。   
“没事，哨兵的寿命很长，我会让你飞的。” 

10   
他们是最佳搭档，被冠以王牌的荣耀。   
每次离开基地，赤司征十郎的精神体都跟随在队伍飞船的周围，巨大的鲸游在天幕中。   
人们都说，巨大的鲸就是胜利的象征。   
只有绿间知道，巨大的鲸是赤司的温柔。 

11   
在一次A级任务前，他们完成了结合。   
据说，当哨兵和向导的契合度超过百分之百时，他们的精神空间和图景会交融。   
当两个人身体相拥的那一刻，绿间看见了漆黑的深海敞开怀抱，赤司看到了明亮的天际和辽阔的大地。   
赤司温柔的吻住绿间。 

12   
——小征，你看到了他的精神图景吗。   
——嗯   
准确的来说，我看到了他的渴望。 

13   
3S级任务可不是好做的，你什么时候如此狼狈。   
“别说风凉话，这个身体的精神网彻底毁了，你就算接管也毫无意义。”   
所以才让你快点坠落了啊，我会代替你好好活着的。   
“呵……真是你的风格。”   
作为交换，我告诉你一本古书的秘密吧——你不是想让他恢复吗。   
“你是什么时候……原来你已经可以游离出精神空间，建立自己的精神网了吗。”   
没错，毕竟我也是你啊。   
“……成交。”   
真是迅速果断，我会好好活着的。 

14   
我会让你飞的。 

15   
赤司征十郎看到了什么呢。在海岸边上，一只丹顶鹤不断助跑，拍打着翅膀想要飞翔。但它一次次失败，满身伤痕，羽毛也变得凌乱。   
它一直都渴望飞翔，飞到海面，飞入海与天的相接处。   
但鲸只能在海里看着。   
鲸不能上岸，没办法帮助鹤，它能游到海与天的终焉却不能带鹤离开旅途的伊始。 

16   
鲸游到浅滩，让鹤卧在自己的脊上。   
它努力摆动尾鳍，游上天空。星子洒满天空，漆黑慢慢染透世界。   
鲸终于带着鹤，前往天空。 

17   
绿间真太郎再醒来的时候，他泡在修复液里。耳边是不停歇的白噪声。他听到前辈询问自己的身体状况。   
他的精神空间非常混乱疼痛，精神网的连接也全部断开。   
他先开口:“赤司呢。”   
“他虽然受了伤，但还活着，你不要担心。”   
绿间闭上了眼睛，如释重负。“任务呢。”   
“完成了，你们出色的完成了任务。”   
绿间在睡着的时候，迷迷糊糊想起看到过的场景。   
他想，他需要一个婚礼。 

18   
直到绿间再恢复能够展开精神空间的时候，他都没有再见过赤司。进入精神空间的时候，他震惊的无法思考。   
他的精神图景变了。   
他看不到天空和原野，也看不到他和赤司精神交融的海岸。   
他的精神图景变成了海洋。   
漆黑的深海里，鹤漂浮在温柔的浪涌里，舒展羽翼。   
鹤的身边，是一头鲸，他的鳍不再摆动，却缓缓下落，坠向海底的无尽黑暗。   
绿间真太郎的心脏骤然紧缩。   
鲸落。 

19   
绿间去找了赤司，赤司勾起一个意味深长的笑。   
“真太郎。”   
“……你不是他！”   
“我的赤司在哪！他在哪！”   
“你不是看到了吗，鲸落。”赤司勾起嘴角，异色的瞳眯了起来。   
“好好收着吧，这份礼物。”   
“我替你转告他的心意吧——”   
“他爱你。”   
再也没有了婚礼。 

20   
丹顶鹤的羽翼被鲸的身体消失所散发出的热度渐渐治疗，鹤跟着鲸下落，绿间知道赤司再也不会回来了。   
鲸再也不能带着他飞向天空，但是鲸的身体还存在，绿间就每天都能听到海浪的呢喃。   
那是赤司每次给他做精神疏导的时候，鲸对鹤发出的爱语。 

21   
赤司征十郎在生命垂危之际，将自己的全部精神力化形为鲸，在意识消失精神结合要断裂的瞬间，把鲸送入了绿间的精神空间。   
鲸游出海，游向了陆地，也游向了海天的尽头。   
赤司征十郎的精神体化形的鲸进入绿间精神空间的时候就已经死亡。   
鲸死后的尸体，缓慢落向海底，供养鹤修复它的残缺。   
这是鲸落，是赤司征十郎给绿间真太郎最后的温柔。 

22   
绿间真太郎仍然被称为王牌，他拒绝了所有向导，也拒绝了所有基地的搭档安排。他永远孤身一人出任务，永远只接A级以上的任务。   
旁人都说他意志力强悍不惧五感的压力，只有他自己知道——   
只要鲸仍然在他的精神空间，他就永远能受到赤司残存精神力的保护和疏导。 

23   
鲸落么，真是温柔呢，征   
他如此呢喃着，却湿了眼眶。   
我的征十郎。 

 

24   
绿间接了一个2S任务，任务结束，他满身鲜血地靠在角落喘气。   
鲸就要落到海底完全消失，绿间真太郎能感觉到，鹤的双翅，就要完全愈合。   
他终于不再是残缺的哨兵。   
在鲸消失的那一刹，深海变作天空，鹤展翅飞向天际。   
绿间真太郎完全放开自己的精神屏障，任由五感的巨大压力将自己的精神空间充斥。 

25   
在遥远的星海，天和海共同的故乡，飞翔的鹤与游动的鲸，终于并肩而行。 

 

end


End file.
